


Two and a Half Vessels

by Mekachii



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekachii/pseuds/Mekachii
Summary: The Radiance has been defeated, the infection is gone...and the Pure Vessel has been released from their bindings at long last. But they know nothing of living a normal life outside of acting as the seal for the moth goddess.Fortunately, they have their two siblings to help with that. ...Even if they themselves don't know how to do the former either.





	1. Released

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is something of an AU? I just wanted an ending where Ghost and Hollow return from the dream realm after defeating the Radiance and move to Dirtmouth and bond like the siblings they are, okay.
> 
> This has probably been done before, but I've been wanting to get back into writing fanfiction again, so why not?
> 
> Not sure if I'm continuing, but enjoy nonetheless!
> 
> \- - -
> 
> After the final battle, Hornet and Ghost help a very lost and terrified Hollow out of the Temple.

_"...ost..."_

_"...Little Ghost...! Ple...ake up..."_

The small vessel suddenly awoke with a jolt, causing Hornet to leap to her feet with a start. When she realized that the child had fully awoken, however, she immediately calmed and moved closer to his side. 

The battle between them and the Pure Vessel - the Hollow Knight - had been a long, arduous one. The air of the Temple was still heavy and carried the stench of the infection despite the fact the Radiance had finally been vanquished. The toxic air had started to disperse after a while, but it would still be some time before it would be completely clear of the infection.

"Are you unharmed?" She asked whilst assisting Ghost to their feet. They wobbled at first, even lurching forward as if they were about to fall over...but soon straightened their posture and gave a short nod to their half-sister. "That's a relief. I feared the worst when you entered Her realm. I thought..." She trailed off before releasing her hold, seeing Ghost being able to stand on their own. They looked around the chamber before spotting the Pure Vessel just several meters across from them. Ghost quickly limped towards them, Hornet reaching out to stop them, but decided against it.

The Pure Vessel managed to readjust themselves into a proper sitting position, scooting back and huddling themselves into the nearest corner as they clutched their arms and trembled. The orange secretions that once occupied their eyes had receded along with the former goddess of light, leaving the signature hollow and empty sockets in their shell. A sign that the infection - and the Radiance - were gone for good. Where were they? Inside the Temple? Why weren't they restrained? Had they failed? They weren't fighting anymore...they didn't feel possessed by the infection, they didn't feel the feral rage associated with it...

It was then they heard the gentle taps of someone approaching, causing the vessel's head to snap up. They immediately attempted to flee, but they were weakened from the previous battle and currently already backed up against the wall. Their nail was nowhere in sight, and the failed vessel only walked closer...and closer...and closer. They didn't want to fight anymore. They didn't want to hurt their sibling anymore. They were tired, so very tired. Why was this happening, were they so intent on destroying the Pure Vessel, what had they done wrong, they were only doing what they thought was right, they only wanted their Father to be proud of them-

What Hollow failed to realize, however, was that Ghost had not brandished their nail at all. In fact, it was still sheathed on their back. But they did see how frightened the Knight was, and slowed their pace until they came to a complete stop just some feet in front of them. 

Ghost could see droplets of void seeping through the cracks of their shell where Hornet's needle had penetrated. A very concerning sign, as it meant the Knight was suffering from fatal injuries and would very likely die if their Soul wasn't replenished. And soon.

Fortunately there was a hot springs not too far from the Temple that would fix them up rather quickly. The real issue was actually _getting_ the Knight down there. Especially seeing that they were so traumatized from their long ordeal of acting as the seal for the Radiance, fighting their sibling and conquering the unruly moth in the dream realm...it was really no surprised that they couldn't exactly comprehend what was happening.

Seeing this, Ghost went back to Hornet, who tilted her head inquisitively as the vessel returned. "Hm? What is it, Ghost?" Said vessel then tried their best to sign that they needed help getting their large sibling down to the hot springs to heal their wounds. It took a moment, but soon Hornet understood what Ghost was requesting. "...oh. I see. Hm...They have been through a lot, haven't they? It may take a lot of coaxing to get them to follow."

Ghost nodded in understanding, but was also persistent. They knew - and felt - how much the Knight had suffered during their time sealed within the Temple. The pain they endured from the Radiance, their regrets, their sorrow...Ghost felt it all. Which only steeled their resolve to give them the life without pain they so richly deserved. One way, or another.

Even Hornet could see the determination deep within the vessel's hollowed eyes, and in a way, she also wanted to do the same. While they were not really allowed to interact during their youth, Hornet had been around as she and the Knight grew up back before the infection completely took over. They were still siblings, after all, and she felt - as their sister - that she owed them this at the very least. After all, they all had suffered one way or another through the turmoils of the kingdom's downfall...Perhaps this was their way of mending what had been damaged. By rebuilding a sibling bond they were unable to form so many years ago.

"...I understand. Yes. I will assist in any way I can." She decided with a firm nod, her gaze falling to the cowering Knight before them. "Perhaps I could talk to them?"

Ghost nodded as they extended their hand, Hornet gazing at them for a moment before she embraced it into hers. The pair then approached Hollow - slowly this time - and stopped then they saw them flinch as they drew closer. "Pure Vessel...no...Sibling. Please hear me...hear _us_. We're not here to hurt you. It's over...everything. You will suffer no more."

**\- - -**

It took a little over an hour of gentle coaxing and reassuring before Hollow finally understood that their siblings were not there to hurt them, or vice versa. Ghost held their hand as they and Hornet guided them towards the hot springs, but kept their nail close just in case. The infection that once overtook the Forgotten Crossroads had begun to dissipate at last, which was a relieving sight to the trio of siblings. There were still some lingering husks and feral bugs sauntering about, however, although they were quickly disposed of by Hornet as they ventured deeper.

The husks and bugs weren't the only thing that made traversing through the Crossroads a bit challenging; It had been so long since Hollow had been in the outside world proper, and a lot of things had changed since they last ventured through there. They jumped at every movement in their peripheral vision, froze at every sound, and would sometimes attempt to divert from the path for reasons unknown. Despite it all, Hornet and Ghost were patient and helped Hollow along accordingly.

They did eventually reach the hot spring, much to the siblings' relief. The damp and warm air was incredibly welcome, and even Hollow could feel the Soul-infused water vapor as they entered the chamber.

Hornet went and took a seat on the bench whilst Ghost gently guided their tall sibling into the spring; it was very clear they were unsure, even as Ghost walked into the waters unhindered. It only took them dipping their foot into the spring and feeling a gentle surge of Soul course through their body and ease the pain that they understood, and followed the smaller vessel into the water as well. Ghost settled and watched as Hollow did the same, albeit awkwardly given their taller stature as they had to figure out how to position their limbs for them to be comfortable. Soon the pair would feel their Soul replenish, and the void seeping through Hollow's shell ceased as their posture notably perked up as well. 

The siblings took this moment of rest and respite to collect themselves, involuntarily reflecting on...well, everything. The threat of the Radiance and the infection were gone now, but what did that mean for them? Their purpose had been fulfilled, had it not? Were they simply supposed to move on? Live their lives? If so, how were they supposed to do so? Go home? _Where_ was home? What were they supposed to do there if they had one? 

Hornet, however, came to realize that there was still something she needed to do. With Herrah - her mother - gone, that meant no one was left to watch over Deepnest. She may not have known her mother well, but she knew that she was a great queen, and could have been an even better mother if she was allowed to be. And as her daughter, the princess, it would be a dishonor to leave Deepnest unattended and without a proper monarch. Young Hornet had not fulfilled her purpose just yet, and she knew what she needed to do next. For now, however, she had to take care of her siblings first and foremost.

It was unknown how much time had passed, but eventually Hornet hopped off the bench and approached the two soaking vessels (or in Hollow's case who only had about a third of their body submerged). "I believe it's time for us to go." She spoke, before looking to the larger Knight. "Are you well, sibling? Have your wounds healed?"

Hollow looked and felt themselves all over, noting that the aching pain had left their body and joints. Now that they thought about it, the pounding headache was gone as well; this was the first time in a very, very long time where they actually felt well. They nodded in response, and Hornet would have smiled if she could have. "Good...at least now you will survive the trip home."

"Speaking of," Hornet continued, her gaze going to Ghost now "where _is_ your home, little Ghost?"

Said vessel paused as their gaze fell, a look of contemplation formed on their features. Truth to be told, they didn't exactly have a home...unless the bench in Dirtmouth qualified as such. They really didn't "live" anywhere, only taking power naps on the next bench they happened to find during their long journey. Although they always found themselves back in Dirtmouth when they needed to rest proper, and Elderbug was always happy to see them whenever they returned.

"You...don't have a home, do you?" Hornet eventually deduced, earning a rather reluctant nod from the small knight. "You always went back to that little town, I noticed. Dirtmouth, I believe." Ghost nodded again. "I understand there isn't a lot of bugs living there...perhaps you could move into one of the vacant houses?"

It wasn't a bad idea. Dirtmouth's population was only that of Bretta, Cornifer, Elderbug, Iselda, Jiji, Sly and - unfortunately - Zote. There were many unoccupied houses within the small town, and Ghost was certain the original occupants have long passed ages ago and certainly wouldn't be returning to reclaim it anytime soon. Ghost climbed out of the hot spring and signed that they wanted to return to Dirtmouth and move in proper.  Their attention then went to Hollow, who was watching the exchange curiously before Ghost did their best to explain that they were going to the small town. Hollow didn't understand at first, but they didn't want to leave their siblings's side either. They felt...safer with them, admittedly. And they weren't sure what would happen to them now if they separated.

"Good. Then it's decided." Hornet declared as Hollow slowly rose from the spring water. "I will see that you make it there safely, but I must depart afterwards. There is still much I must do..." Ghost only nodded in understanding. They already knew what it was she needed to leave for, but didn't inquire further.

Dirtmouth was a rather short walk back; Admittedly using the Stag Station would have been quicker, but Hollow had some apprehension about doing so, and neither Hornet nor Ghost wanted to force them to ride the stag beetle. Soon they had climbed out of the well and were gazing at the distant silhouette of the small but cozy town. A chapter of their lives had concluded upon leaving the Temple of the Black Egg...

And another was beginning as Elderbug saw the three siblings enter Dirtmouth for the final time.


	2. Moving Into Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hornet helps Ghost and Hollow move into their new home. 
> 
> The first night in the new house is always the rockiest.

Despite its overall dreary appearance, Dirtmouth became something of a beacon of warmth to the three children. The population, while small, were welcoming folk and were entirely supportive to the semi-broken family. Elderbug was quick to share his relief of seeing the three return safe and sound, and expressed moderate surprise when Hornet inquired about any vacant housing in the small town. “You won’t have any trouble finding a vacant house,” he had told them “but finding one that’s still in habitable condition or with its doors unlocked will not be as easy as you’d think.”

The three thanked the old bug regardless as they started looking through town, testing the doors to each house that was vacant. They stumbled across many that were promising, but ran into the predicaments stated prior; the doors and windows were either locked or the insides were vandalized and/or left to rot to the point of disrepair. It had gotten to the point where Ghost was willing to break down the door with their nail, only to be promptly stopped by Hornet. Fortunately their search yielded results at last, as the trio came to a house just on the other side of the main square. A testing turn of the knob revealed that the door was unlocked, and upon peeking inside, the interior was still intact save for a lot of dust coating any and every surface. A telltale sign of long term abandonment.

The house itself was quite roomy with two levels as if it was made for a family, which was perfect as it would accommodate Hollow’s taller stature to where they could get around comfortably without their horns scraping the ceiling.

Ghost was quick to bound inside while Hollow needed a little more coaxing, but was quick to follow their siblings into the residence. Hornet also did a quick look around herself, scouting for potential dormant husks that may have found a way inside and never left. Fortunately, the only thing she found were nothing but dust bunnies.

“Does this dwelling suit the both of you?” She asked them, earning an immediate nod from Ghost whereas Hollow was a bit slow in agreement. “Good. I know it’s not perfect, but it is better than wandering around in the wilds, is it not?”

A gentle thud from one of the corners revealed little Ghost turning over one of the plush chairs, only for a cloud of dust to erupt and cover their shell and cloak in it. They shook themselves, causing another cloud of dust to spread, Hornet coughing and waving the particles away best she could. “Ghk..! Perhaps some cleaning is in order first…”

After finding some spare lanterns, the next couple of hours consisted of the three tidying up their new home. The dust was the main issue, save for a few weaverlings that had claimed the second floor before they were escorted out by Hornet. A lot of the loose cloth had to be disposed of due to the weaverlings chewing through and destroying most of them, which meant they would be without blankets for a while. A concern for later. And by the time they were finished, the once dilapidated housing became a proper home at last.

Hollow wandered around the house some, picking up and looking over some old knicknacks the former homeowners left behind ages ago. It was during this time Hornet pulled the smaller vessel aside, making sure the Pure Vessel was out of earshot. “Ghost...do you mind if I talk with you a moment?”

Ghost only remained quiet and awaited for her to continue. “Can I ask a favor of you?” She asked, glancing over at their taller sibling. “May I request...that you watch over our sibling?”

Ghost followed her gaze just to see Hollow trying to sit in one of the chairs...only for it to collapse under their weight. “Who knows how much pain they endured during their time sealed within the Temple...it’s a miracle that they haven’t completely lost themselves to the infection. They won’t know how to live normally. There may be some things they still don’t understand and...it would be unfair to make them go through this alone.”

She turned towards the small vessel, her expression softening. “I only ask because I will have to return to Deepnest soon. Herrah - I mean, Mother...she wouldn’t have want to leave the kingdom completely unattended. There is so much I must do to make things right…” Hornet would feel a gentle touch on her shoulder, Ghost having walked over and wanted to show that they understood, and supported their sister in her decision. There was a moment of silence between the two as, despite everything, came a mutual realization. A connection that had long been severed, was now mending.

“...Thank you, Ghost. You’re right...I apologize.” She murmured with a small bow of her head, her sibling returning the gesture.

Their attention then went back to Hollow, who was desperately trying to fix the broken chair, and somehow reducing it into even more pieces. The pair went over and assisted, but they knew the chair was beyond repair in its current state. Their heart was in the right place, at least.

**\- - -**

_“No cost too great…”_

Hollow’s eyes fluttered open, the cozy walls of their new home was now replaced with an orange and black haze that suffocated them with each breath. They blinked several times, their eyes foggy and clogged with a viscous orange substance that dripped from their sockets like thick tears. They attempted to move just to hear the soft rattling of chains, their limbs bound tight, movement completely restrained.

Panic began to well within them as they quickly looked about the area, only to see nothing but the black-yellow haze...They were suspended in the air, but there was no ground or any walls as far as the eye could see. Nothing below but a swirling abyss of infection and void.

Where were they? How did they get there? Were they back in the temple? Why? Where were their siblings? They tried to wriggle out of the chains, only for them to constrict tighter around their already fragile body but some unknown force. They were bound so tightly...it was already suffocating enough with the rancid air, but now they were struggling to get decent lungfuls of air.

_“No mind to think…”_

Wasn’t the seal undone? They remembered...the Radiance had been destroyed in a battle fought by little Ghost...right? Their intervention, their perseverance and strength was what set Hollow free. Was it...just a dream? Some kind of elaborate illusion? A hallucination conjured by long exposure to the infection? But it felt so real...they thought they were safe...This couldn’t be happening…!

_“No will to break…”_

A sharp pain suddenly erupted through their chest, causing more of the orange gunk to seep through their eye sockets. They glanced down to see several throbbing protrusions expanding under their armor. They convulsed steadily, like a heartbeat, sending waves upon waves of searing pain through their body. The pain alone would have made the vessel buckle over if they weren’t held up, but the shudders that went through them was enough to cause the chains to rattle and sway.

They looked for the chains’ anchors, only to see that they disappeared deep into the abyssal prison they were trapped within as if being held up by the void itself. They feebly attempted to move their arm to reach their nail, but the chains held tight and only seem to tighten whenever they made any attempt to escape or move.

_“No voice to cry suffering…”_

They heard a rumble. One that shook the entire area that made them rock to and fro, debris falling from an unknown source above. Panic began to rise in the vessel as they felt that all too familiar presence inching closer and closer.

The Radiance.

Their breathing became heavy as memories of their countless struggle to contain the goddess flooded back into minds. They remembered...they remembered how they were trapped within the dreams, enduring beating upon beating as their earthly body was subjected to the full brunt of the infection. Their body, mind and soul slowly but steadily withering away as time ticked on. But they were chosen for a reason. They were the Pure Vessel…! Someone had to….someone _had_ to…

_“Born of God and Void…”_

_“You shall seal the binding light that plagues their dreams…”_

Their thoughts then went back to their siblings. To Hornet, Ghost…

Especially little Ghost.

They remembered, way back when Hollow themselves was just as small, they were in the White Palace. Hollow had seen so many of their siblings killed...their shells destroyed, their shades tossed back into the abyss, left to fade back into the black sea of the void...except one.

Somehow, someway, Ghost was the one who survived their father’s neglect, abandonment. How they had leapt up from the abyss and clung on to the ledge, the very same place where so many of his other siblings were taken to die. But there they were, hanging on for dear life, silently calling out to their sibling to help them. To save them.

But they didn’t.

As their father, the King, walked back into the pristine white walls of the Palace, Hollow was given so many opportunities to run over and help their sibling. But they didn’t take any of them. Instead, following right behind the wyrm, and letting little Ghost tumble back into the void, presumably dead. And yet...they still survived. Despite it all, despite all the hell they went through, the Gods they faced, the pain, the suffering...they still loved them. They still loved Hollow enough to come back, to set them free from their bindings, from the seal...Even though they, in an act of cold callousness, didn’t bat an eye and let them fall to their death. They abandoned their siblings just to suffer the same fate, albeit a much slower, more painful process. It was their penance, their hell, their endless limbo for their crimes...And yet still, they were set free.

They truly did not deserve such a sibling…

_“You are the Vessel…”_

The thick and gummy liquid was streaming down their shell now, the orange droplets falling onto their armor and cascading down into the abyss below them. They were truly getting what they deserved now. Being abandoned, left to die and rot...Ghost nor Horner was going to come and save them now. Why should they? They were an awful sibling to them...nearly killing them, making Ghost clean up their mess…

_Do not think._

They missed their siblings. Not just Ghost and Hornet, but the many others they briefly met back in their youth..They wished they could have gotten to know them proper. To spend time with them, play with them, to grow up with them and become the knights they could have been...the ones that protected the kingdom together. They missed their father, their mother...the white ivory walls of the Palace, the cozy warmth of Dirtmouth, the house…

_Do not speak._

The rumbling started again, more intensely than the last time. The chains rattled and groaned painfully as the vessel’s body swayed. Their death was approaching fast, the Radiance was finally going to end it all. Everything they worked towards, everything they sacrificed, how much they had suffered...it was all for nothing.

_“You are the Hollow Knight.”_

No. They weren’t. They had been living a lie all this time. They were never truly “hollow”...they still had a mind to think. To think about their dead siblings, about leaving Ghost. Their will had long broken after they were sealed away in the heart of the Temple. After truly realizing the great burden placed upon their shoulders...how they were essentially bound and left to die with the infection, with the Radiance. They had a voice, but they forced themselves to be silent. They wanted so badly to be the chosen one, the Pure Vessel. They only wanted the approval of their father, for him to be proud of them...for him to love them. And it was only now that they began to realize...that he didn’t.

He never did.

_Do not hope._

An anguished wail suddenly broke through the deafening silence of the mock temple. The cry was loud enough to overtake the rumbling, the echo reverberated through the haze and even sent vibrations through the chains. It seemed to go on for ages, but it soon died to to weak and shaky chokes and sobs. They didn’t want this. They _never_ wanted this.

_Do not…_

Light suddenly poured in from above, causing the Vessel to look up into the newly made opening. The saw the familiar yellow clouds and dreamcatcher particles - some yellow, others red - raining down, filling them with dread.

And then they heard the roar.

Hollow cried out in terror as the chains began to shift. The “anchors” hidden deep in the haze began to move upwards and into the opening...pulling them into Her realm. They struggled upon realizing this in a blind panic, small whimpers escaping them as they desperately attempted to free themselves from their bindings. But the chains - once again - tightened, so much to the point they were starting to choke from the lack of air. They were being lifted higher and higher, the black-yellow haze quickly morphing into the bright hues and clouds they’ve come to fear.

Miraculously, they were able to free one of their arms, reaching back for their nail only to discover it was gone. Quickly, their fingers wrapped around the chains as they tried to free their other arm, only to feel a surge of that burning pain from the infectious growths attack their muscles and joints. Hollow ignored it, managing to pull off one of the chains that bound his arm...only for the otherworldly force controlling them to retaliate. The chains constricted around them again with great force, the coil around his arm was so tight that it tore through the limb, severing it from the elbow down. Hollow yelled out in pain as they could only watch their severed arm fall into the abyss below whilst using their free hand to grip the wound, the viscous substance seeping through their fingers.

The goddess roared again, the “Temple” was growing further and further away below. The tears ran down their shell in a continuous stream as they could only hang there helplessly accept their fate. But they didn’t want to die! They didn’t want to...not here! Their siblings needed them still…!

And then, through the fog of their tears, they saw a shape form in the abyss. A black mass of void taking form, two pronged horns sprouting from their head as white, hollow eyes stared up at the vessel blankly. It was a shade. But the shape...it was Ghost…! They came back! They really did come back! There was hope for them after all!

They reached out for them, silently calling for them, hoping they could reach...then stopped. They looked closer, specifically at the horns. Ghost’s horns were more curved while these were more sharp. And looked strikingly familiar…they’ve see them before, many times...but where?

It was then, they realized...it wasn’t Ghost at all. It...was Hollow. They were looking at their own shade...their reflection.

The shade shifted again, the white shell and dark cloak forming around their body as the Palace’s ledge and the Abyss manifested under their feet. A pale shape also manifested behind them, it taking the form of their father, the Pale King himself. But his back was turned to them, just like he was back when Ghost first tried to escape. And history seemed to repeat itself, as the King wordlessly walked back into the Palace, leaving Hollow to stare at his younger form. They reached again, a silent plea begging them to help, to alert their father of their fate...but they only stared. That same callous, cold stare they gave their sibling so long ago...before they turned and followed the King inside.

 _No no no no no_ **_please_ ** _…!_

A chain found itself around the vessel’s throat, tightening and cutting off his air supply, and additionally, their voice. They tugged at the chain as they watched their younger reflection slowly make their way towards the Palace’s entrance, leaving them alone.

They...were abandoning them.

With the last drop of adrenaline they had left, they yanked at the chain again, where it somehow conceded to their strength and loosened its grip. Hollow inhaled deeply, getting much needed air into their lungs.

And screamed.

“ **FATHER!** **_FATHER!!_ ** **DON’T LEAVE ME! DON’T LEAVE MEEEE! I’M SORRY! I NEVER MEANT TO BE A FAILURE! PLEASE…!** ”

Their cries and wails fell on deaf ears as the door to the Palace closed, the vast sea of the Abyss was nothing more than a small view port cut into the clouds before it abruptly sealed shut.

**\- - -**

Hollow awoke with a violent jolt and sharp inhale of air, causing them to tumble of their makeshift bed and onto the hardwood floor. Their eyes - still foggy from sleep - quickly scanned the area while their hands repeatedly felt every nearby surface. The floor, the walls, the bed, even around their body as the searched for the chains. But there were none. Their arm was still intact...Their ordeal. It was nothing but a nightmare.

Their eyes were still blurry as they felt something wet streaming down their shell. Their heart sunk, fearing the worst as they knew the infection had came back...but it was just void.

They were crying.

A small whimper escaped the tall vessel as they weakly climbed back into their bed, huddling themselves up into an upright fetal position, hugging their knees to their chest. They were terrified. That dream...no, that _nightmare_ felt too real. It was as if they were resealed back in the temple...They never wanted to endure that again. They couldn’t...it would truly break them if…

A gentle tapping against the floor caused Hollow to jump with a start, eyes furiously scanning the room just to quickly spot Ghost climbing down the stairs, but they paused upon seeing their sibling’s condition. Ghost quickly leapt down the remaining steps and dashed over to Hollow’s bedside, their hand reaching up and touching their leg. They were trembling, so much that it was alarming...and they saw the black streaks of void seeping through their eye sockets. They were crying...why? What happened to them?? Did someone hurt them?

Instinctively, Ghost brandished their nail and went to go check the house’s perimeter for intruders, only for Hollow to reach out and grab their tinier hand, stopping them. Confused, Ghost turned back to their sibling, seeing more void cascading down their shell. They didn’t want them to leave...they were scared, terrified of being left alone. They didn’t want their sibling to leave…

Seeing this made Ghost pause, but a noise made them do a double take. There was a soft, raspy whimpering they could hear...and it was coming from Hollow. Did...did they have a bad dream?

It took a bit of reassurance, but Ghost was able to get Hollow to release their hand before they bounded back to the second floor. They disregarded the stairs entirely, using their Monarch Wings to leap  up to the platform where they vanished into their room. There was some shuffling above before Ghost came running back, a blanket and pillow in each hand. They leapt down and was back at their sibling’s bedside within seconds; The wrapped Hollow up in the spare blanket in a makeshift swaddle before they lit up one of the lanterns near the bed. Ghost climbed into their lap, where Hollow immediately wrapped their arms around them, keeping them close.

Ghost was tired, but they were willing to stay awake until Hollow had calmed down, their hands resting on top of their sibling’s much larger ones. Time seemed to slowly tick by, but eventually - whether it was from exhaustion or otherwise - Hollow found themselves lying down and curled around their sibling. Ghost had fallen asleep sometime ago, and they covered them with the blanket and adjusted the pillow under their shell. Hollow’s eyes finally began to feel heavy and they were unable to keep them open any longer. They began to drift off, sending one final look to their slumbering sibling before sleep finally overtook them.

**“...I’m sorry…”**

The house was silent once more as the pair slept for the remainder of the night, Ghost falling over to their side and cuddling next to their larger siblings. One eye opened, their hand reaching over and wiping away some of the black stains on their shell.

**“I’m sorry too…”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a headcanon that vessels can talk. Especially in Hollow's case since they kept silent to appease PK, while the smaller ones, if left mute for a long time, have to relearn how to talk.


End file.
